The present invention concerns a method for preparing, by filtration, a factor VIII solution which is virally secure and essentially devoid of high molecular weight von Willebrand factor (vWF) from a highly or very highly pure factor VIII solution which contains or is essentially devoid of high molecular weight factor VIII-vWF complexes.